


Valentine's Day Outing

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil decide enough is enough, they want to celebrate at one of their favorite restaurants like anyone else might. So they venture out, but the outcome from the excursion is surprising.





	Valentine's Day Outing

That’s the 14th.”

“I know,” Phil said, nuzzling into the crook of Dan’s neck. “I already made reservations, but wanted to make sure you’d be okay with the idea.” He pressed light kisses over the sensitive skin. 

“Phil…” Dan sighed, goosebumps erupting over his body, “You know that’s not a good idea.” 

“I don’t care anymore,” Phil said, moving lower and nipping at Dan’s collarbone. “I mean I care, but I want to live my life how I want.” He sat up then, straddling Dan’s hips. He looked down at him, his hands splayed out over Dan’s chest. “I want to take you out for a romantic dinner on a romantic holiday. I’ve had enough of this hiding out.” 

“I hardly think us staying home is hiding out. I mean I did a live show once, and we stay in 90% of the time normally,” Dan said, running his hands absentmindedly over the tops of Phil’s thighs. “It’s not like we don’t celebrate. Or have you forgotten 2015?” 

“Oh, trust me, I remember 2015,” Phil smirked, as his dick twitched at the memory. “That was a good year.” 

“See, and we certainly did not go out then. We would have been arrested if we left the house.” 

“Yeah, okay. So you don’t want to go out?” 

“Well,” Dan said, bringing his hands up to Phil’s hips, then back to cup his butt, “where did you make reservations?” 

Phil smiled. “Sketch; the lecture room.” 

“Hmm…” Dan smiled, “I guess we could go out. You think we’ll be safe there?” he whispered, before pulling Phil down so he could kiss him. “They know we like that place…” 

Phil laughed and sat up again. “They do, but I know you’ve been wanting to try out the lecture room. We haven’t been there in a long time, so I thought it would be a good treat for Valentine’s Day. Besides, I made late reservations and it’s midweek. Kids have to be in bed for school.” 

Dan smiled. “You know it’s not just kids. We’ve met enough people who are about our age…” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if we have to worry about people our age freaking out online about seeing us out.” Phil shrugged, then leaned forward again to press his lips to Dan’s jawline. “I mean I’m sure it’ll get out if we’re spotted, but it will be slightly more subdued than key smashing.” 

“If you’re fine with it, I’m fine with it,” Dan sighed, tipping his head the other direction and allowing Phil better access to his neck. 

“M’fine with it…” Phil said as he moved lower, taking a pert nipple into his mouth and sucking. “Now be quiet, I’m trying to enjoy myself. Stop talking about them seeing us…” 

“You never want me to be quiet in bed.” Dan chuckled, then drew in a sharp breath. “Oww you dork. Don’t bite so hard!” He rubbed over the red spot on his ribcage. 

“Then don’t be smart while I’m doing this…” Phil smirked, then sucked a hickey to the left of Dan’s belly button. “You love it. Don’t pretend you don’t.” He bit Dan again before moving lower. 

______

 

“You almost ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” Dan said, looking at himself in the large gold framed mirror against the wall. “You sure about this Phil?” 

“Yes.” Phil smiled as he walked back into the bedroom. “You look great.” He walked to Dan and slid his arms around his waist, then kissed his cheek. “Like, really good.” 

“Thanks,” Dan said. “You know this could be a big night for us....” 

“I know. I’m ready, are you?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” Dan sighed, smoothing a wayward curl. Phil smiled, then took Dan’s hand and pulled him towards the door. 

About twenty-five minutes later, they were being led through Sketch to their table. They looked through the menus and ordered the same thing. They splurged by ordering a bottle of champagne, which sat in a gold bucket on a stand next to the table. 

“I don’t see anyone looking at us,” Dan whispered as he leaned over his plate. 

“You sound disappointed.” Phil chuckled before taking a bite. “It’s not like everytime we leave the house we’re mobbed with fans. We can go out without being seen. It happens all the time.” 

“Not disappointed, just surprised,” Dan said, chewing as he glanced around. “I guess I just had it in my head someone would see us. You know, because of the day.” 

“Well, I did make the reservations pretty late in hopes that no one would see us. It is a school night and nine is kind of late on a Wednesday.”

“Good thinking.” Dan nodded as he chewed, scanning the room. “Although I think that woman has looked at me a few times.” 

“Maybe she just thinks you’re hot stuff,” Phil smirked and glanced over his shoulder. “If she takes a picture let me know.” 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Dan said. He rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying she may know who we are.” 

“So?” Phil shrugged. “What can we do about it now? We knew someone might recognize us. We knew this might be a… someone might blow this dinner out of proportion.” 

“Well, would it be blown out of proportion?” Dan asked. He stabbed a noodle on his plate, perhaps a bit more aggressively than necessary. “I mean the last things we said outright in regards to our relationship were almost as good as saying we were not together. Then here we are on Valentine’s day, dressed up and at a romantic restaurant by ourselves. I think whatever would happen would be about par for the course.” 

“That was years and years ago wasn’t it?” Phil said as he pushed the last piece of pasta on his plate through the thick sauce. “We’ve basically been in the ‘glass closet’, as they say, for the last couple years.” 

“Yeah, well - glass closet or not, the two of us here on Valentine's day is almost like releasing our god damn sex tape.” 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Okay, drama queen. I think our sexy sex tape would cause at least a bit more of a stir.” He chuckled, then popped a piece of garlic bread in his mouth, chewing around a grin. 

“Hardee har har,” Dan groaned, sticking out his tongue.

“Will you please relax?” Phil pleaded, sliding his hand over to Dan’s side of the table. “We decided that we could handle this. And so far nothing has happened. Try and enjoy it, okay?” He flipped the palm of his hand up as if he wanted Dan to take it. Dan looked down and poked it instead.

“Yeah okay. She hasn’t looked back over here since the first couple of times.” Dan sighed. “We’re almost done, anyway. She only has a half hour or so to paparazzi your ass.” 

Phil chuckled. “Hmm, maybe I should pull my trousers down so she can see that I’m wearing some special Valentine’s pants.”

“Oh really?” Dan smirked. 

“Mmm.” Phil nodded. “Think she’d like a picture?” 

“Of that ass? Anyone would be happy to have a picture of it.” Dan winked. “Are we getting dessert here, or do you have something else planned?” 

“I do have some whipped cream and chocolate covered strawberries at home, but I’m thinking you meant something sexy.” 

Dan snorted into his champagne. “Phil, you dork. I did mean something sexy, yes, but that sounds good too.” 

They finished their meal and paid the bill without incident. As they stepped onto the pavement outside, the cool air felt refreshing after leaving the warmth of the restaurant. A high voice called to them as they turned to walk up the road. “Umm, Dan? Phil?” They turned back and smiled down at a couple of girls. Not girls, women. They were both probably in their mid to late twenties. 

“Hi,” Dan said dryly. He was smiling but his lips were tight and there no crinkles around his eyes. 

“Hi, sorry, you know...um this is stupid…sorry,” the taller of the two woman said. “Sorry, hi. Hello, I mean. We just wanted to say we love you guys.” 

Phil smiled. “That’s always nice to hear.”

“We met at TATINOF, actually,” the small blonde said, smiling. “We were the only two adults in our section who were actual fans and not parents of fans.” 

Dan chuckled. “I can see how that would help you become friends.” 

“Oh,” the taller one said. “We’re not friends… well I mean we are. She’s my best friend, but we also just got engaged.” She held up the other woman’s left hand, showing off a small diamond ring. “So we just wanted to say we love you guys and we...well. Because of you, we met each other. It’s just funny that we ran into you tonight since we just got engaged. And we met when we saw you irl for the first time, too. Sorry…I’m babbling. We’re just so happy and excited!” 

“Well, congratulations!” Dan smiled wider. This time the smile reached his eyes. It was a real and genuine smile. He held his hand out to look at the ring. “It’s beautiful. It’s always fun to hear stories like this. What are your names?”

“Oh! Sorry! Ha,” the taller woman chuckled nervously. “I’m Elena. And, and this is Dot.”

“Nice to meet you. Would you two like a picture?” Phil smiled. 

“Oh that’s okay,” Dot said. “We don’t want to put you out.” 

“It’s no trouble, really,” Dan insisted. “It’s always nice to meet fans.” 

“Even on Valentine’s Day?” Elena asked, her left eyebrow rising. 

Dan and Phil looked at each other. “Yeah, that’s fine,” Phil said. This time his smile was tight-lipped. 

“No, really it’s okay. We can get a photo in a few months. We have VIP tickets to the new tour,” Elena said. “It looks like you two were out having a nice night and we interrupted. We were just so caught up in the excitement of getting engaged. Then, what are the chances, there you are walking up the same street.” 

“Yeah, thanks for stopping,” Dot chipped in. “We really just wanted to thank you. We can take a photo later.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Dan looked back and forth between the two of them. “It really is not a problem.”

“Hmm. I look terrible right now from all the crying I did. You know, the whole engagement thing.” Elena took Dot’s hand in hers, kissed it, and turned back to Dan and Phil. “Thanks for everything. Have a good Valentines. We’ll see you later.” They turned and walked the opposite way to where Dan and Phil were going. 

Dan watched as they walk to the end of the block and turned out of sight. “Well,” he said as he turned to Phil. “That was nice.” 

“It was.” Phil smiled as they began to walk. 

_______ 

Dan woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He called out to Phil but did not get a reply. He stood up, stretched, and began walking towards their en-suite. He kicked off the red and black jockstrap that was hooked around his foot as he went. After he peed and brushed his teeth, he walked back into the room and pulled on a clean pair of pants. 

“Phil?” he called out, shuffling into the kitchen. His slippers were making a shooshing noise over the floor. 

“You could never sneak up on me in those things.” Phil teased, his back to Dan as he flipped a pancake. Dan leaned in and kissed the side his neck from behind. “Glad you’re awake. Now I don’t have to be super romantic and bring you breakfast in bed. Now we can watch Blue Planet instead.” 

“Damn. If I knew breakfast in bed was the alternative, I would have stayed there. Even if it is pancakes again.” Dan chuckled, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I’m knackered still. Did a lot of work last night.” 

“Mmm, and I thank you,” Phil said, plating the two pancakes he was making. He poured more batter into the pan. “Almost topped your performance in 2015.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dan inquired. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. “That good huh?” 

“Mmm,” Phil grunted as he nodded his head. “Make some more coffee will you, you lazy bum? The pancakes are almost done.” 

Dan turned to the kettle and switched it on. He prepped their mugs as well. “So have you checked to see if we were spotted last night? I mean by someone with a camera, not Elena and Dot.” 

“Not yet. Thought I’d wait until after breakfast,” Phil said, flipping the last two pancakes. “Wanted to enjoy my food.” 

“Fair enough,” Dan said. His phone vibrated on the counter next to him. He picked it up and looked at the screen. 

Mum: What’s happening? 

Dan: Morning to you too. 

Mum: What is this business about you and Phil having girlfriends?

Dan: Say what now?

“I think my mum’s lost it,” Dan said over his shoulder as he waited for a response to his last message.

“Why?” Phil asked, plating the pancakes. “Food’s ready. Grab the coffees.” He walked out of the kitchen with both plates and the syrup bottle. 

Dan’s phone vibrated again as he was walking into the lounge. He set the coffees down on a nearby table and pulled his cell out of his pocket. 

Mum: There is a picture of you two from last night, with two girls. 

Dan: Oh yeah we met two women last night, they just got engaged. It was nice.

Mum: People have been saying they were your girlfriends. LOL 

Dan: Oh, well that’s new. Why would someone think that?

Mum: Well the pictures. 

Dan: There are pictures?

Mum: Yes. Look at them, and you’ll see. You’re holding hands with one of the girls. 

“Apparently last night we were outed...as straight!” Dan said to Phil, laughing. He cut into a pancake. 

Phil choke-coughed on his coffee, “What?” 

“Elena and Dot are our girlfriends apparently,” Dan said, swallowing a bite of food. “Someone got a pic of us outside the restaurant and thought we were with them.” 

Phil laughed, setting his coffee down. “So we finally go out on Valentine’s day, preparing to be outed, on a romantic date with each other. And the next morning the key smashing is about us and our supposed girlfriends?” 

“Yup.” Dan chuckled. “Not how I thought the day would have started.” 

“Me either,” Phil said. “Have you seen the pictures?” 

“Not yet,” Dan replied, shoving more pancake into his mouth. “Does it matter?” 

“Not at all,” Phil smirked. “Next year maybe we’ll be seen with our wives and kids.” 

“We can only hope.” Dan laughed. “Janice will finally have her night out on the town.” 

“It’s the least I could do really.” Phil shrugged and turned on the video. “After our years together she should at least get one night out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It was fun to write. This is my first dabble in organised fic writing, and it was a good time.
> 
> I wanted to thank my Betas, Flor for being very enthusiastic and jumping on the chance to read it. Bluewho, for always being willing and able to read and critique my writing when I am unsure. And last but not least Dan, for well putting up with me everyday.


End file.
